My Life is Full Now!
by EloisePhelps
Summary: Cassie Masen is the long lost sister of Edward. Being told by Dr.Cullen to go to Australia to restart her life because of the Spanish Influenza. Now 90 years later she gets turned into a Vampire and now incredibly lonely. Will a runaway Werewolf help her?
1. Chapter 1: Another Twilight of My Life

Hiya eveyone, I don't own Twilight... I just own Cassie. This is my first story here on . So please enjoy my stories. R&R!

Eloise...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another day to eternity has ended. When will this lonely life end? I know I had a brother out there. His name was Edward Anthony Masen. He died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Our mother and father died before him. Dr. Cullen told me that I should leave and restart my life in Australia. It was the worst day of my life and the worst decision I ever made. I couldn't leave Edward there by himself with nobody else. I was his only living relative left. After 90 years I still feel retched and guilty that I left him there.

There was no point in leaving because as soon as I arrived in Australia I got hit heavily by the disease. But a man named Charles White saved me by turning me into what I am now; a Vampire. I've been alive now for more than a century. 107 years to be exact. I am 17 years old. My name is Cassandra Elizabeth Masen. I was born on the 3rd of June, 1902. I am one year younger than my brother. They say I look a lot like him. I have reddish-brownish hair that falls past my shoulders. I used to have dark green eyes but since I'm a vampire they are topaz now. I love my topaz eyes. They are different from the common blue, brown, hazel and green.

After I was turned into a Vampire I didn't feel strange or any different. I remember Charles telling me that I will be craving for human blood. For some odd reason I never felt that. I felt the same as I always did. Human or Vampire. He thought it was odd. I don't blame him. To test his theory he took me to a local school. As I walked through a crowd of children I never had the urge to kill any of them. Then suddenly a child feel over on the pavement and blood oozed out of his legs and hands. Then did I feel odd. I blacked out. I woke up 5 days later and Charles said I was allergic to human blood.

How odd? A vampire who is allergic to human blood… Charles then said he never found anything weirder than this. I liked my weirdness. It meant I could live on my life just like any human and not get caught up with my 'supposed' diet. It will make my prolonged life easier. I have an option to keep myself not hungry. My diet consists of animals. My favourite is Dingo and just recently Mountain Lion.

Later on that day I found out I can tune in and out minds whenever I wanted. Just like a television. It makes life easier too. After Charles enrolled me at the local high school it was helpful to see how the other students thought of me. Some of their thoughts weren't at all pleasant. It didn't bother me though.

I finished my education and lived in Australia until 1975. I moved to England and enrolled in another High School. I wanted to graduate again and get better grades. My classmate's thoughts weren't much different from the ones in Brisbane. It still didn't bother me. Then after my second graduation did I feel the rush of loneliness. The reason I redid high school was to be around people and not get the feeling I was alone.

I spent a few years with another vampire named Alexandra. She wasn't like me. She fed on humans. She was lonely like me and it was good that we both had company. It helped me get through my despair. We went on our separate ways in 2003. I left to Canada and I've been here ever since.

I took up a few jobs but none of them took my fancy. In fact, they were all extremely boring. I don't know how I could survive them. Now it's 2008 and I'm here staring at another sunset of my life with my face propped up on my fist. This is how I spend my days in the afternoon. How depressing…

I started to get up to go back home to my little cottage just outside Vancouver. Right now I just wanted to run away from the Twilight. I hated it. Another twilight to my eternity. I took my last look at the sunset that was just a slither of gold now. I wondered how long I was sitting there for. Then I heard a hustling of the trees behind me. I turned around quickly and I was confronted with a pair of dark, brown eyes.

I was startled by his appearance. He was so tall. He would be around 6'7 at least. He had black hair that was slightly shaggy and russet skin that glowed against the remainder of the sunset. He has half naked. Only wearing a pair of jeans that were cut at the knee I would suppose he would be cold. He looked human but something was telling me that he wasn't completely human. Not knowing what other creatures are out there I wouldn't be surprised that there are other things.

"You're a bloodsucker?" spat the 6'7 boy.

"If you meant… vampire… yes…" I answered slowly.

"Same thing… I suppose you try to suck everyone in Vancouver…" he said as he sat on a nearby rock.

"No… I'm actually allergic… I've never 'sucked' anybody."

"You're allergic!" laughed the boy.

"Hey… it's a good thing!" I said trying to defend myself but all this boy was doing was damaging my self-esteem.

"I suppose it is… you don't smell like a bloodsucker to me," he said as leaned towards me to take a whiff.

"You don't either… should you?"

"Oh course, Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies… we can't stand being near each other because of the smell," he laughed bitterly.

"I've been a vampire for 90 years and I've never came across a Werewolf… until now," I said as I smiled down at him. At least I'm making some effort to be friendly. He smiled back.

"My name is Jacob Black," he said as he held out his hand which I gladly took. As I did, I thought I was about having a heart attack. It was so hot. He laughed.

"Cassandra Masen… but call me Cassie."

"Sure… Cassie," he smiled.

We continued to sit there watching the light that came from the horizon. We didn't speak until it was completely dark. I was surprised at how quick time went. I looked over at him. His face was etched with pain and it looked like he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I studied his face.

"I don't know if I should tell you," he replied softly.

"You don't have to… it just makes people feel better if you tell someone."

"The girl I love… she's human… she's going get married to a vampire… then she's turning into one of them too," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry… what's her name?" I asked.

"Bella Swan… her bloodsucker's name is Edward Cullen," he said as he spat the last word out. I made a face at the word 'bloodsucker'.

"I had a brother named Edward… he died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918... I never got to see him die… the doctor told me to restart my life in Australia," I said looking into the distance.

"Really… how OLD are you?"

"107," I obviously lost him at '1918'.

"WOW!"

I kept just staring in the distance because those 107 years weren't wow. My life has been lonely and boring. Doing nothing but graduating high school twice and traveling with some vampire whose diet was eating humans. Sure 107 years has been a long time… but a horrible time.

"Isn't it wow?" he asked confusion lit in his face.

"No not really…" I answered glumly.

"How come?"

"I graduated high school twice; once in Australia and once in England, traveled with a vampire whose diet was humans… and the entire time I was completely lonely… no one to talk to… no one cared… maybe for the exception of Charles… who made me what I am now… not one," I said still looking in the distance I couldn't look at his face.

"I care… if I didn't care… I wouldn't still be sitting here next to you," he said with a small smile.

"You mean that?" I asked incredibly awed by what he said.

"Oh course I do… unless you hear my thoughts… you would already know that…"

"I actually can hear thoughts," I said slowly.

"You what?!" he screamed obviously angry at my 'wow' talent.

"Not all the time though!" I yelled back.

"What do mean?" he asked, "Edward Cullen can hear everyone's all at once…"

"I can tune in and out of minds… like a television," I smiled.

"A television?" he stared.

"Yep," making a pop noise at the end while smiling.

"That's not bad… I actually prefer yours than Cullen's…"

"Hah, you really hate Edward, don't you?" I asked all the while smiling at him.

"Oh course I do! He's a bloodsucker!" he yelled slightly.

"Do you hate me?... since I'm a bloodsucker…" I said.

"I don't hate you… You're the first vampire I like so far!" he said laughing.

"Then can you stop saying 'bloodsucker'… it's hurting my feelings!" I mocked.

"Sure, sure," he said in a sarcastic tone.

We stood up and started walking towards my cottage. Considering Jacob has no where to stay I offered for him to stay as long as he likes. For the first time in 90 years I felt happy and no longer lonely. He'll be gone soon and it will be back to just me and loneliness. For the rest of the night I watched him sleep on my never before used bed. It was a peaceful experience. He looked at peace. I decided to go on a hunt for a little bit. I left a note and speeded off into forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for the first chappy... Just so you know I first wrote this before Breaking Dawn and I was originally going to hook up Jacob and Cassie but since Nessie came along I had to change that... It will be interesting to see who Cassie ends up with. LOL. I've already planned it. LOL.

Thanks for reading, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Nutella?

Hi, here is chapter 2… I had heaps of fun writing this chapter and all of my friends enjoyed reading it. So I hope you enjoy it. Well, R&R…

_____________________________________________________________________________

I sat waiting. Jacob is in the shower. He's been in there for 30 minutes already. If he's not careful I will walk in and strangle him. I don't like using too much water since growing up in Australia. 20 minutes! I suppose he'll like me walking in. Jacob has been staying at my house for a week now. The company has been terrific. I told Jacob my whole life and he told me his. I was shocked when he mentioned Dr. Carlisle because I remembered him. Even more so when he told me he is a Vampire… like me.

Then Jacob told me all about the Cullens and how Carlisle has an adopted son called Edward. It got me curious. Maybe this Edward could be my brother Edward from 90 years ago. It's my theory. He told me about being a werewolf and also about Bella and his pack. He's been great so far. Jacob is now my best friend. I told him all my secrets… everything. I don't what I will do without Jacob.

Ok, it's been 40 minutes now. That's it I'm walking in! I started to turn the doorknob except the opened and in front of me stood Jacob Black. Only wrapped in a towel water glistened off his perfectly sculptured chest. I kept staring for what felt like hours. His cocky smile returned to that smug face.

"Like my being half naked?" he asked smiling, "Or I could do the honor of taking his very unnecessary towel off?"

"Hah, no, seriously don't!"

"Sure, Sure! You know you love it!"

"You've been in the shower for 40 minutes!" I yelled ignoring his last comment.

"I have to exfoliate!" Jacob defended.

"I don't CARE and what kind of guy are you… 'exfoliating'?"

"And I have to rinse and repeat… it says on the bottle," he said chucking me the bottle whilst pointing at the words 'rinse and repeat'.

"You are unbelievable!" and with that I walked out into the hallway to the kitchen. I started taking out my anger by smashing the salt shaker between my hands.

Jacob walked into the kitchen now with his jeans on. He stared at me as I stared at him. He's been using my water for too long.

"10 minute showers or I'm gonna come in there and start dragging you out of there," I said staring him down. I could tell I was winning he kept fidgeting.

"You know what… I think I'll continue my 40 minute shower if you are to walk in… I don't think you're strong enough to drag me out anyway… and besides you will just want to join me," he winked.

"Argh! Stop It! I'm the one who pays the water bills!"

"If I officially move in, I could pay the water bills and I can get a job… if it makes life easier for you," he shrugged.

"You're going back to La Push soon though," I said sadly.

"Come with me then… I'll tell them what you're like… I'm sure they'll accept you."

"I would be breaking the treaty… I don't want to be the reason for a war… I don't want to ruin Carlisle's family."

"Then live with the Cullen's and we can meet at Forks… so we can still see each other…" desperation rang in every word he said.

"Would they accept me?" I asked.

"Carlisle would, if he remembers you… and remember your theory… about Edward… he'll accept you if you're his sister…" the desperation still rang in every word. He didn't want to let go of me. It made me happy that someone cared what happened to me.

My emotions started to bottle over and I ran in Jacob's arms. I wrapped my cold, granite arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms me trying to comfort me. My tears fell onto his chest. His hand rubbed my back.

"Come on, let's watch a few movies!"

We spent the night watching the Bourne Ultimatum, the Lake House and Shakespeare in Love. Jacob fell asleep in the middle of the last movie. Then the movie hardly caught my attention I was too content staring at his sleeping features. I loved watching him sleep. It calmed me. I've been watching him sleep all week since he arrived.

Ever since he started staying here I never felt lonely. He was always there talking and asking questions. Now, I didn't want to let him go of him. If he left I will never be the same again.

I picked him up and took him to his bed. I laid him on top of the covers. I pulled out blanket from under the bed and spread it across him. I then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat there staring at the blank TV screen. This gave me some time to think.

Maybe it'll be good if I gave the Cullen's a call. I could ask if I was able to stay. That'll be rude. I don't want to intrude on anything. They might not want me anyway. They have a pretty full family.

Morning came pretty quickly. I knew Jacob liked to sleep in so he won't be up until 10 or so. I decided to do the laundry. While doing that I came to think what life will be like at the Cullen's. Would they like me or would they hate me? The thought of it made me stress out a little.

When I was the putting out the washing Jacob came strolling out the backdoor grinning like a 5 year old on Christmas Day.

"Good Morning Cassie, I noticed you carried me to bed last night," said Jacob with a cocky grin.

"Good Morning Jacob, you weren't heavy and I wasn't going to leave you lying there in front of the telly."

"Ha! I bet you would… you're a cold hearted Vampire!" he joked.

"Oh… since I am such a coldhearted Vampire, I won't make you breakfast now," I said in a mock hurt expression.

Jacob froze as his eye widened. He was suddenly at his knees as he grabbed my hands.

"I didn't mean it, please make me breakfast… I'm a starving werewolf who needs tender loving care," Jacob begged.

"Tender, loving care?" I questioned, "That's the biggest bullshit I've heard in years."

"Please Cassie, can you make me those pancakes that are better than my dad's?" he asked while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright… I forgive you since I'm such warm hearted Vampire."

"Thank You!"

I ran around the kitchen, "_Vamp-style"_ trying to make my famous Pancakes for Jacob. Hardly call them 'famous' since no ones has tried them. It's hard to know if they taste good or not because they just taste like dirt to me.

"Here you go, Jacob," I said placing the ten-pancake-stacked plate in front of him.

"Thanks," he said as he took a bite, "Gosh, these pancakes are good… I mean really good!"

I smiled at him warmly.

We spent the rest of the morning talking. He ate every pancake that I made. It took me 90 years to make the perfect pancake. It's worth it at the end. In the afternoon we took a trip to the Grocery Store since I was extremely low on food supplies thanks to my new doggy friend.

We were walking down the cereal aisle and I told Jacob he could have anything he liked since he will be the only one eating. I seriously can't see how human's can eat this stuff. I mean come on! I prefer a nice Dingo than some biscuit pieces swimming in milk! YUCK!

"Milo Cereal!" Jacob yelled making a woman pushing a pram turn around and stare at us. I mouth 'he's crazy' back at her. She nodded her head and turned back to her child who started crying.

"Ok, put it in the trolley… I still can't see how you can eat that stuff," I said eying the green box with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, this stuff is yum! You should try it!"

"The day I try it is the day I become human," I said smiling at him.

"Come on, you'll like it!"

"Just because I'm allergic to human blood doesn't mean I can eat human food."

"Sure Sure," Jacob then threw the box into the trolley.

Jacob then threw a two loafs of bread, two cartons of milk and a jar of what looked like dirt paste. He then went running off somewhere. When he was gone I picked up the jar of dirt paste. I eyed it confusedly. What the hell is this stuff? I've seen it before. I opened the lid and peeked inside. I looked at the front. Nutella? What a stupid name! Jacob came back then with a 2L tub of ice-cream, packet of pies, Chips, soft drink and 6 cake mix boxes. Was this a guy a pig or what?!

"Umm… Jacob, what is that?" I asked looking at the contents in his arms.

"My dinner?" he said giving me a confused look.

"You eat that for dinner?"

"Yes…"

"Liar, put the chips, soft drink and at least 4 of those cake mixes back!" I ordered him.

"But…but!"

"No BUTS!" I ordered again.

Jacob threw the 2L ice-cream tube, packet of pies and 2 cake mix boxes into the trolley. Then ran back to put the others back. Still having the Nutella jar in my hand I eyed it again. It did not look very appetizing. Chocolate, Hazelnut Spread. OHH! It was a spread like jam. Explains. It's still disgusting though!

"Do you like Nutella?" he asked giving me a fright.

"No, it doesn't look very appetizing!" I answered still giving the jar a look again.

"Naww, Nutella is the best… it tastes so good on toast!" he exclaimed.

"It can't be good for you," I then threw it back into the trolley. I cannot believe I'm buying this dirt.

"Well, it isn't exactly."

"It looks like dirt paste to me!"

Jacob chuckled and then darted into another direction. This boy was enthusiastic when it came to shopping. Teenage boys these days! Now I'm sounding like a 107 year old. I laughed out loud at the thought making an elderly person look at me weirdly.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just laughing at a thought I just had," I told her and then Jacob bounded around the corner. In his arms he had the ingredients for a pancake mix. Ok, note to self. Make pancakes tomorrow for breakfast. That's not hard. I smiled up at him.

"Hey honey," he addressed me while throughing the ingredients in the Trolley and putting and then turning back to the elderly woman, "Did you know, my wife, makes the best pancakes ever!"

What?! Did he just say WIFE?! NOTE TO SELF AGAIN: DON'T THE PANCAKES TOMORROW!! What is he doing?! People know me here! I shop here every week.

The elderly woman shocked eyes pierced through me. She looks like she's about to have a heart attack. Another note to self: Kill Jacob Black!

"How old are you two?" she asked. I'm surprised she could speak after her heart attack.

"We are seventeen… and deeply in love… and guess what?" he asked the woman with a face that looked like it was from the Corney Collins Show from Hairspray.

"What?" she asked obviously regretting finding out.

"We are gonna have a BABY!" he yelled and the whole store looked at us. Even people the aisle next to us were looking at us. I put my head in my hands extremely embarrassed. Ok, I'm not coming here again.

The elderly woman's face was suddenly stiff. She looked like she just passed out on the spot with her mouth open. I turned my head around and stared at him with shocked angry eyes. He is so kicked out! There is no way I'm going back to this Grocery Store. I have no choice but to live with the Cullen's now.

I took hold of the trolley and ran as humanly possible to the counter. I threw the items onto the counter. I felt Jacob behind me. I was too angry to speak. After we paid for Jacob's food I left without another word. I ran to the car and threw the bags into the back. Then I turned around and letting myself calm down a little bit.

I looked at a mother and her child walking past. They looked happy. Then the child slipped on his untied shoe laces and fell onto the pavement. Oh God, today's not my day! The blood started coming out of his knee. He started crying while clutching his knee as his mother started soothing him. Then I forgot not to breathe. The stench of the blood hit my nostrils like cannon ball. I turned around and clutched the back of the car boot with both hands making dents. Then everything went black as I fell into two boiling arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3: Slave Forever, aye?

Here's chapter 3… hope you enjoy it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

My eyes opened to a cream room. It's my living room. I groaned. My stomach was killing me. I haven't felt like this since that blood test lesson when I was in London. I sat up from my couch. I had a blanket on me. Jacob. He must have taken me home after the shopping. Hang on… Shopping… Married… Babies… Old woman… Humiliation to the extreme…it was all coming back to me now. I'm going to kill him!

"JACOB, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE AT ONCE!" I yelled.

Jacob came sprinting from the kitchen. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month. His eyes were red and blotchy. Had he been crying? Good. He deserved punishment after what he did! Wait a tic, how long have I been out for?

"You're finally awake!" he exclaimed relief on his face.

"You really shouldn't look excited," I said coldly.

"Why shouldn't I be…? You've been blacked out for 20 days!" he replied.

Wait… What? 20 days! I've been out for 20 days! Shit!

"It's doubled!" I cried into my hands.

"Doubled?"

"The first time this has happened to me… I was out for 5 days… and then the second time… 10 days and now its 20 days… it'll 40 next," I said looking out the window.

"We are so avoiding next time… I'm not going through that again," he said getting from his seat and lightly running back to the kitchen. I smelt toast and… that dirt paste! Argh! Then I sprinted _'vamp-style'_ into the kitchen. There he was spreading his toast with the horrible paste his face looking sorrow.

I slowly walked up next to him and smiled up at him. He smiled back. As quickly as I could I got him into a headlock. He won't be able to break free since I'm stronger than him.

"What the hell, Cassie," he exclaimed.

"Jacob, I'm not going to let you go…you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you humiliated me in front of everyone in a 10 meter radius by telling them we're married and having a baby… explain yourself… or you're not ever going to have my famous pancakes ever again!" I screamed at him.

"Ahh… I was hoping you would forget about that…"

"Forget? How can anybody forget about something so humiliating… did you know I shop there…regularly I might add!"

"I am incredibly sorry! I will be you slave forever!"

"Forever aye?"

Since I'm living forever… it wouldn't be too bad to have a slave to do all the chores. Hahaha… this is going to be fun!

"I take that BACK!" he yelled at once.

"No way, I'm going to fun with this," I said smiling evilly.

For the rest of the day, I told Jacob to clean the windows, bathroom, kitchen, pots and pans, vacuum well basically all the house work and chores. I swear I've never enjoyed myself more than I do now. I really could get used to this. A slave forever! I know it's evil to do this to Jacob but he did deserve it.

"Come on, Cassie, There can't be much more to clean?" Jacob complained from the kitchen. He's been non-stop for the past 5 hours.

"Not until you clean all the clothes, washed, dried and ironed!" I yelled back all the while smirking.

"But you hardly SWEAT in these clothes, what is the point!?"

"They are dusty from skin cells."

"What? But you don't shed skin cells?" He said as he came through the living room door when I was reading my favourite book, Emma by Jane Austen.

"Yours," I replied without looking up from the page.

"But I'm only one person?"

"Enough to shed too many skin cells and by the way you're the one who said 'I will be your slave forever!"

"hmph!" and then stormed out of the room. I quietly laughed to myself. Jacob was quite a funny character. One he exfoliates, two he rinses and repeats and thirdly he chucks a tantrum like a four year old. He seriously makes me laugh.

"Are you laughing at me!" he accused from the laundry.

"No," I replied chuckling to myself again.

BELLA SWAN

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

We were both sitting at our favourite place in the world, Our Meadow. Edward was lying on his back with his eyes closed I was lying contently next to him with my head on his chest. I was pleasantly happy where I was. No Alice going on about the dreaded wedding or Charlie moping around the house. It was the place where I can be at peace… with Edward.

"I'm curious…" I started.

"You are always curious," he chuckled.

"You never did tell me if you had any brothers or sisters, do you?" I asked lying on my stomach with my hands holding up my face looking into his deep, topaz eyes.

"I do actually," he said looking surprised himself. Why would he be surprised? Like you would forget your own brother or sister? If I had a sister or brother I wouldn't forget him or her.

"Brother or Sister?"

"Sister, her name was Cassandra Elizabeth Masen," he rolled over onto his side his eyes deep in thought.

"How come you never told me?"

"I tried not to think of her, her memory is painful," he had that pain-mask on again. I couldn't stand him in pain. I slowly reached with my hand and touched his cheek slowly stroking it with my thumb.

"What happened to her?" I asked immediately regretting to words when they came out.

"She moved to Australia just after our Mother and Father died and when I was ill myself," he replied still deep in thought.

"Why did she move?"

"Carlisle told her to restart her life, she didn't want to move, she wanted to help look after me at first then Carlisle urged her to restart her life in Australia and I agreed, I never seen her so upset in all my life," he said again with that pain-stricken face.

"Do you know what happened to her after she moved to Australia?"

"No, I didn't keep in contact because that was the point of restarting since I was going to die anyway."

"Did she look like you?" I asked trying to lift the mood.

"Yes, I can remember my mother telling us that we are twins born a year apart," he said finally laughing at the old memory.

"BELLA!" someone bellowed from a far.

I peaked over at Edward who had his lips pressed together like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. What was so funny? Then Emmett stopped in front of us like he appeared out of thin air.

"What Emmett?" I asked.

"Alice sees a Vampire coming to stay with us," Emmett said happily.

"Who?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Someone, Alice drew her and Carlisle recognized her and he sent to get you two because it's something you should see," Emmett then pointed to Edward.

Edward then threw me over his back and we ran back to the Cullen house. We ran threw the doors to the living room. There everyone was gathered around Alice and her drawing. Edward set me down and I walked over next to Alice and I stared at the drawing of the girl.

She was beautiful which was obvious because she was a Vampire. She had topaz eyes which meant she was "Vegetarian ". She had reddish-brown hair and she looked like she stood at around 5'6. In the drawing she was sitting next to Edward and she was smiling at him and he was smiling at her like they were old friends. Then it clicked, they both almost looked the same. "I can remember my mother telling us that we are twins born a year apart."

I slowly looked at Edward. His face was still and unmoving. He was just staring at the drawing with shocked eyes. He knew who the girl was. The girl was his sister. Cassandra Elizabeth Masen. It then explains why Carlisle could recognise her.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Who is SHE?" yelled Emmett as he said this Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme looked at either Edward, Carlisle or myself.

"She's my sister," said Edward quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Then the room was filled with audible gasps.

___________________________________________________________________________

Yes, OMG! LOL!... Next one is coming soon…

Please Review,

Eloise


	4. Chapter 4: She won't stop SMILING!

Oki doki, this chappy isn't great… that's my opinion anyway. I hope you enjoy it. I am now starting on the 5th one… WOOOOOO!!! LOL! Kk… ENJOY!

______________________________________________________________________________

CASSIE MASEN

I have made up my mind. I'm going to live with the Cullens. I hope they don't mind. It's been worrying me for the past few days. I decided to keep my little cottage and making it a rental… housing is a good investment. LOL! Jacob rolled his eyes at that comment. I packed my stuff in three suit cases. I packed my clothes, CDs, DVDs and old Photographs of my old family even some new ones of Jacob and Myself. I never really took photographs maybe because of my photograph memory.

I walked out the front door with my three suit cases and stood next to Jacob. One thing for sure I will miss Jacob terribly. He is like a brother to me. A brother I can depend on and who can look after me. I turned away from my old cottage that I've been living at for the past how few years. I looked up at Jacob next to me and I smiled at him.

"Hey Cassie, before you go to the Cullens… do you want to meet my pack?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind… as long as they don't mind," I said still looking up at him.

"They won't as long as I'm with you… but I won't be going with you to the Cullen's house."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to run into Bella," he said sheepishly.

I nodded. I know how much this whole Bella thing is causing him pain. I cannot blame her for falling in love with two guys. It's a human thing. I faintly remember being in love with a guy as a human… I think his name was James. But then again, it could Jeremy because I hardly remember. Besides I don't care anyway.

Then we started running after he phased. I loved the feel of running it makes he care free and happy. It felt good not to think of the horrible things of the world. I felt like singing the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera.

We ran for hours not talking but enjoying the silence. Gorgeous Silence. I thought about all the possibilities that might happen when I go to live with the Cullens. I was actually looking forward to meeting with Jacob's pack mates. I hope they like me and not treat me the way Jacob did when we first met.

After 5 hours of running, Jacob stopped in front of me and ran into the bushes. I sniffed the air. It smelt like Vampires and Werewolves have been both in the area. Jacob came back wearing his usual jean shorts. He looked around the area cautiously.

"Embry, are you here somewhere?" he called loudly.

Then his large wolf came out from the bushes. He was the same height as Jacob. He had dark brown fur and dark eyes. He didn't look at me once. He headed straight to Jacob and started looking at him in the eye. Could Werewolves talk telepathically when they are out their Wolf form? This confused me. So I tuned into Embry's mind.

_Jacob! What are you thinking bringing a VAMPIRE to meet us? I know you can't hear me but honestly!! She will STINK the place… THINK OF THAT JACOB!! Do not think of your brothers Jacob…_

"Embry, you know I can't get into your mind and hear what you're thinking," Jacob said slowly.

Then the large wolf ran into the bushes. I looked back up at Jacob wondering where he would be going. Jacob just smiled back down at me. It still confused the hell out me. I wanted to know where he went. Then an extremely tall boy ran through the bushes. He was as tall as Jacob. I was shocked. He also had black hair and brown eyes like Jacob.

"Jacob," he started, "Werewolves and Vampires can never be friends… She'll stink out the place… and Leah will be pissy with us until it fades!"

"She doesn't stink Embry!"

Embry inhaled the surrounding hair into his lungs. He didn't wrinkle his nose. Then confusion spread across his face. Then he turned to me his face still full of confusion. He nodded his face and then he smiled and extended his hand.

I gladly took it. It felt like touching an open flame. He laughed at my reaction as I flinched. At least that's one Werewolf I didn't need to worry about.

"My name is Embry," he said.

"Cassie," I replied while smiling.

"Could Cassie come and meet the others before she goes to the Cullens?" Jacob asked Embry.

"Sam said you could since you kinda showed us what happened during your stay at Cassie's," said Embry answering Jacob's question.

"Including what happened at the market?" I asked Embry anxiously.

Embry burst out into laughter. I suddenly became angry because it meant every Werewolf knew about that Shopping Trip. I started glaring at Jacob.

"What? I had to think of every memory of you so they could trust you!" Jacob said trying to defend himself.

"Sure, sure," I replied, something I happened to pick up while living with Jacob.

"Come on, Sam wants to meet you Cassie," Embry boomed and ran back into the bushes with Jacob following. Soon after, they came strolling out in their wolf form. Then with two winks they ran off through the bushes. With a sigh I ran after them. It didn't take long for me to catch up.

In 2 minutes we stood in front of a small house. The lights were on and I could hear some chatter going on in there. Embry and Jacob went off into the bushes again to change into their human form. God, if they weren't changing from form-to-form you would have to wonder why they keep going into the 'bushes'.

"Come on," yelled Embry as he ran into the house.

I walked into the house with Jacob a little in front of me. The first room was a living room. Quite small but cozy. It reminded me of my cottage. Then the memory stabbed into my heart. It took me a second to realise that I missed that cottage. Maybe I was just feeling Nostalgic.

We kept walking until we got to a small kitchen. There was a group of about 5 to 6 people standing in that little kitchen. I was amazed that it could hold all of these huge people. They were all looking at me wearily. I looked up at Jacob nervously.

"Everyone, this is Cassandra Elizabeth Masen," Jacob introduced.

"Cassie," I corrected.

"Nice to meet you Cassie," said I tall man with black hair and russet skin, "My name is Sam Uley."

"Oh hi," I answered nervously. His dark stare was making me incredibly nervous… and scared. He wasn't the only one apart from Embry and Jacob. Maybe I couldn't convince everybody I was ok… for a Vampire.

I looked around the room. My eyes rested on a girl with short tuffs for hair. She was giving me a stare that could murder. Jacob had once told me that not everybody will like me but it was still considered rude to stare…right? Or is this century too different to the other? My personality is too 1919!

"My name is Quil," said another tall guy at the back of the small crowd. He was smiling at me. That at least made me feel a little better. I smiled back but I couldn't help but feel the tension rolling off everybody else. It made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hi, my name is Emily, welcome to my home," greeted the savagely faced woman. It got me thinking what happened to her. By the way how would she look without the scars on her face you would think she was extremely beautiful.

"Thank you, you have a lovely home," smiling at last somebody was making an effort to be kind at least. That's Jacob, Embry, Quil and now Emily. That's not too bad. They could've been all running after me with pitch forks and torches while yelling "Get off our land you filthy bloodsucker"… yes, could've been worse… they could kill me.

I spent the remainder there trying to get to know people. The only people that responded friendly were Embry, Quil and Emily. Sam spoke to me once but the conversation ended no where. Then Jacob said it might be time to meet my future family. I said good bye to every one and got a few hugs from Embry, Quil and Emily. I was glad to have them as my new friends.

"So, how did you think of everyone?" asked Jacob as we started walking to the boarder.

"Everyone was quite nasty apart from Embry, Quil and Emily… and maybe Sam… he actually spoke to me," I answered.

"Yeah, everyone was quite nasty, but I'm glad Embry, Quil and Emily like you," Jacob smiled at me.

I sniffed at the air and it had the Vampire aroma to it. I looked at Jacob who was now standing a few meters away from me. I walked back to him and gave him a hug.

"I guess this is the boarder?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I don't want to go over," he said wincing, "Well not anyway."

"I understand… I'm sure I can handle a bunch of Vampires by myself anyway," I smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you can," he said sarcastically.

"Well see you around," and with that I started walking to the boarder.

"Cassie!" Jacob called.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Thank you for everything, Cassie. You were great to be around," Jacob smiled.

"You're welcome Jacob, anytime," I answered smiling.

I then sprinted to the Cullen house at top speed. Again, I love running. Then I got the anxious feeling in my gut again. What if they don't like me?! What if Edward's really not my brother?! Then going there would be absolutely pointless.

Then a large, white house came into view. I could hear the faint murmurings of a few people. Hmmm… I wonder if they can hear me. I stopped at the front door. The house was now silent… no one was speaking. Odd? Have they all left?

I knocked silently on the door and then stood waiting. The door shot open and there stood a short pixie-like girl. The odd thing was… she was smiling at me like she knew exactly who I was. I was extremely confused. How come she knew me? Oh wait, flash back to a conversation with Jacob! This must be Alice… the physic!

"Hi, you must be Cassie," said Alice. Dear God, she KNOWS my name!

"Ummm, hi?" I answered slowly.

"I'm Alice, come in," Bingo, it was Alice… I am so good.

"Thank you," I walked in through the doors and looked around the house. This house is so beautiful, so wide and open. One side of the house was completely glass. I was in completely awe.

"This place is so beautiful," I said still looking around the room.

"I know, aye!" answered Alice still smiling.

"How come you know who I am?" I asked her.

"Arhh well, I can see the future… and I saw a vision of you on a couch talking and laughing with Edward like old friends… I drew a picture and Carlisle, Edward and Bella knew who you were and everything,"

"Wow, really!" completely shocked. I didn't know she would see that… I mean wow.

"You look a lot like him by the way… you two are definitely brother and sister," Alice said still smiling. Does she ever stop smiling?

"She does stop… sometimes," said a tall man with bronze hair…who was answering my THOUGHT!

_Edward?_

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Please send a review…. Eloise


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob is Going to Kill Me!

Hello EVERYONE! Here is Chapter 5! YAY! I hope you enjoy this chappy!

____________________________________________________________________

_Edward?_

"Yes?" he asked his expression quite amused.

"I-…Is that you?" I asked my voice slightly quivering.

"Yes," he looked slightly amused.

I ran and hugged him just as 6 other people entered the room, one was a human. She must be Bella. A tall guy with dark, curly hair was smiling at me. A beautiful, blonde girl stood next to her. Her beauty hurt me. All my self esteem just left as a first laid eyes on her. There were three others, two blonde men, one of them I recognized as Dr. Cullen, and a caramel haired woman who had a very kind face. They were all smiling except for the blonde beauty. She was glaring at me. What did I do?

_Nothing, Rosalie is usually like that… don't worry about her_, thought Edward.

_So, pigheaded? _I thought back_._

_Exactly!_

I started to snigger and Edward was just smiling. Everyone's heads turned to back and forth from Edward to me. I can see their confusion. They didn't know a thing of what we are thinking about. Haha, suckers!

"Do you two realise how ANNOYING that is!" Emmett was the first one to speak out.

"Well I guess you don't have the extreme power of mind reading…" I didn't know his name so I looked towards Edward.

_Emmett, _was all he thought.

"…Emmett," I said finally finishing the sentence.

"Well I do have the extreme power of BRUTE STRENGTH!" Emmett boomed with over the top enthusiasm.

I smiled at him. He certainly had character, Emmett. He smiled back.

"It's gonna be great having you around, Cassie," said Emmett walking up and giving me a bear hug. OMG! If I was human… I bet I couldn't breathe right now! I guess he wasn't lying when he said, "BRUTE STRENGTH!"

"Umm… Emmett… You are squishing my little sister," said Edward. Thank god, he's around to read my thoughts… otherwise I would be Cassie-Vampire-Puree… wait did he just call me LITTLE sister. Emmett put me down and I turned around to stare at Edward.

"I am not LITTLE anymore," I defended.

"I know that, doesn't stop that you're younger than me," Edward smirked.

"ONE year!" I started to protest.

"Still one year YOUNGER than ME," he said emphasizing younger and me.

Edward then gestured to the living room in the house. We all sat down on couches. I sat next to Edward who sat next to Bella. Alice sat on the other couch next to the blonde man. Carlisle kept standing next to the caramel haired woman. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the ground together.

"Oh god, so sorry!" said Edward suddenly, "Cassie, let me introduce everybody."

He then started introducing everybody. The caramel haired woman was Esme and the blonde guy was Jasper. Ok, now I need to remember everybody now.

"Cassandra, it's been a long time since seeing you," said Dr. Cullen.

"I prefer to be called Cassie but yes… it's has been a long time!" I said looking at Carlisle. He hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him. Mother was right about him. She always used to say how he cannot be human. It's true though. He wasn't really human… but Vampire. Mother was always observant.

"You still remember our Mother?" asked Edward who was slightly surprised.

"Yes, I do… I remember everything about her… except I don't remember our father," I said now frowning.

"He always used to work at the Law firm remember?"

The Law Firm! My father's second home. He spent most of his time there. What a boring life?! Mother hated it when Father worked. He would leave early in the morning and come home late at night. Sometimes, I have to wonder why he spent so much of his time in the Law Firm. It cannot be that interesting. Lawyers… they still creep me out with their dull clothing and lives. Sure, not all are like that but they were in the early 1900s.

"I never really got to know him," I said with all the hate I could muster.

"I didn't know if either…we shouldn't think of him because he is gone and he won't bother us again," Edward said and it was true. I shouldn't have to think of my father when I have a life that is going to stretch out for centuries.

Then something growled in the room. Werewolf? I looked around the room and then my eyes landed on Bella who looked really sheepish. The growl came from her? Oh yeah, Human's need food and if they don't get it their stomach growls. I learnt a lot from Jacob. Edward looked at me weirdly.

"Bella, do you want a Nutella sandwich?" asked Esme.

Nutella… the dirt paste. That was a horrible day. All thanks to my pal… Jacob Black.

"You know Jacob Black?" Edward asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, I do," I said darkly.

"How do you know him?" asked Bella eagerly.

"I met him and he needed somewhere to stay… so I offered and he has been staying at my house for the time since he left…"

"You don't seem happy about him?" asked Emmett. He wanted the whole story. I guess everyone wanted the whole story.

"Do you want the whole story?" I asked everyone.

"Yes," everyone replied.

This is going to take a while. I went telling my story before I met Jacob and the time he was staying at my place. They were all shocked that I was allergic to human blood like every other Vampire I ever met. Emmett cracked up laughing when I told them about the Shopping incident. I should not have said that part because if I'm going to stay here I rather not have any teasing.

"That's rather interesting… I mean I can see where it come from," Edward said after a long pause.

"Why?" asked Carlisle. He was every bit interested in my allergy.

"Cassie was allergic to EVERYTHING when we were human," Edward smirking.

I have completely forgotten about me being allergic to everything. I guess I am exaggerating. I was allergic to grass, horses, cats, bees, dogs, chocolate and I was even Lactose intolerant. Gahh… I am happy not to be human… that's for sure.

Carlisle nodded after thinking it over in his head. I looked over towards Edward and he was smirking about something again.

"Does Jacob Black really exfoliates?" he asked smiling.

I looked into everyones mind that second and everyone was thinking the same thing. Jacob Black was going to kill me for this.

________________________________________________________________________

Kind of a boring chapter, yeah… I couldn't think of anything to write down.

The reason I have been so late updating is that I haven't had internet. In late November, Brisbane suburbs, the Gap, Keperra, Arana Hills and Ferny Grove/Hills had been hit by a storm. It tore off roofs, damaged houses, flash floody and more. I being lucky enough to live in Mitchelton haven't had any damage to my house. All I had was a 12 hour power out… AND NO INTERNET!!

Anyway, that was my reason for the late update… and last week my parents bought a new computer…and now we have internet AGAIN!! YAY!!!!! Thank you for your patience for the people who read this story.

Thank you for reading…so please review and give me some ideas on how to end the story… I am out of ideas!

CYA


	6. Chapter 6: Emmett's Stupid Idea

Author Note:

Hey…ok I know I have updated in a long time but it's because I was committing myself to other stories and projects [that didn't go anywhere]. At the moment, I am running out of ideas to how I could end this story. I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story. In a review can you express a few ideas please… I would REALLY appreciate it. Anyway, Here's CHAPTER 6…and so enjoy

I sat in my new room which was on the top floor. The Cullen's had an extra room to spare which I was completely thrilled about. I was now finally in a permanent home where I will never be lonely. I loved all of them after I met them all officially. They were all incredibly nice to me. Alice has already offered to stock my new wardrobe with new clothes. I said yes because I'd love any chance at getting to know her better.

I adored Bella. She made Edward so happy. I don't remember him being so happy. She was perfect for him. You can tell she felt the same because of how she looked at him. I always knew there was something missing in his life even my mother thought so…and now that I know what it is… it's Bella. He was waiting for his Bella even though he didn't know it at the time.

Emmett and Jasper were hilarious and so was Rosalie after I had a chat with her. Esme and Carlisle were just as kind and accepting as the others. I then felt a longing for my best wolf friend, Jacob Black. He was so kind to me back at the cottage. I wish I could see him again because I really did miss him.

It was now, 2 o'clock in the morning. Edward was at Bella's place and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle went on a hunt. Alice and Esme stayed to keep me company and mainly because they didn't need to feed at that moment.

Alice, then came through the room with a big smile on her face. I could tell Alice was excited about tomorrow's shopping trip. She's even got Rosalie and Bella coming. Bella's face was hilarious. I've never seen anybody so against shopping trips.

"So you finally got Bella coming?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, Edward pleaded with her to go," she replies, "Oh course, Bella cannot say no to Edward!"

"Hah! I bet I could!"

"That's because you're his sister!"

Alice pulled me off the bed and ran downstairs with me in tow. She then pushed me on the couch and started showing me some of Edward and Bella's wedding plans. I joined in by giving my own ideas for decorations. After that we started creating the perfume. We trying to make it like Bella's which was difficult for me because Bella smelled exactly the same whether I was human or not or whether she was human or not. Everyone smelled the same to me.

Alice honked the horn on her canary yellow Porsche. We were stationary in front of Bella's house waiting for her to come out. Rosalie decided not to come because she wanted to go hunting with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Emmett came along instead. He didn't want to miss a chance of embarrassing Bella or Me in front of a whole bunch of people. Emmett was a character!

Alice honked again more infuriated this time.

_What the hell is taking her so long?? _Alice thought after another long second.

"Emmett, can you go and see what's taking her so long?" I asked. Alice started smiling as she looked into the future. I saw exactly what was about to happen.

Bella was still asleep in her bed blissfully unaware of Alice's honking. Emmett stood on the end of Bella's bed just staring. Alice and I had no idea what he was going to do. So I just looked into his mind.

_This is going to be funny! I'll stare at Bella until she wakes up and then she'll see me and then FREAK OUT!_

Emmett obviously didn't have a creative mind. I knew a better way. I looked at Alice and then she thought _Bella is going to be sleeping all day if we do Emmett's plan._

I got out of the car calling, "Emmett! We don't have all day!"

Then I walked humanly possible to the door and then sprinted VAMP-STYLE up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"But mine is funnier!" complained/whispered Emmett.

"Yeah, but your plan is going to take all day and besides I got a better way that's easier and quicker," I whispered back.

I walked around the bathroom until I found a red bucket. Then I filled the bucket with water. I placed the bucket on the ground and then dipped my arms into it. Emmett stared at me with confused eyes. I shook my head wondering how anybody could be so slow.

I waited until the water felt warm which meant it was ready. I picked it up and walked into Bella's room. Emmett still didn't get it. Again I shook my head!

"What are you doing?" asked/whispered Emmett.

"What do you THINK I'm going to do with this?" and with that I threw the icy-cold water onto Bella who was still sleeping. Bella shot out of bed screaming and jumping. Emmett burst into a fit of laughter while I just snickered.

Bella shot us two an angry look but she blushed also. Emmett burst into another fit of laughter.

"So that's what you were doing?" Emmett said after his laughter died but Bella was fuming.

"Well it was better than 'Let's stare at Bella until she wakes and hope that she freaks out!'"

"But it's funnier!" Emmett complained.

"That was NOT NICE!" yelled Bella. Both Emmett and I stared at her. Her facial expression was angry but it was like kitten fury and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

Bella then grabbed some clothes that she obviously set out last night and stomped into the bathroom to get changed. Emmett and I were both laughing but it had dyed down a bit. We then walked back to Alice's Porches still snickering.

Alice was smiling because she saw what was going to happen before hand anyway. She then gave another giggle. Then Bella came stomping out of the house still fuming and her hair was still wet. Alice scrutinized her outfit. She wore a plain green sweater and jeans. I really didn't have a problem with the clothing because I preferred those clothes not that I had a problem with what I was wearing. I loved the clothes I was wearing. A midnight blue shirt that cut down to show a little cleavage and a denim, pleated miniskirt with some knee high boots. I loved my outfit, Alice is a genius!

Bella stomped into the back of the car next to Emmett. Alice started to drive in the direction of a Mall in Olympia. Emmett had a huge grin on his face but then came ultra innocent. I looked into his mind and now he decided to blame it all on me. What kind of brother was he? Sure he was my brother for only a couple of days but you should treat all your siblings fairly!

"Bella, it's not my fault," he started, "It's Cassie's fault…she decided to throw cold water on you!"

_Traitor, Traitor, Traitor… _I kept thinking in my head.

Bella gave me a glare at my back. But I felt it for sure. I turned my head back to stare at Bella. I tried my hardest to look innocent but I don't think I'm doing well because Emmett and Alice were both snickering.

"Why believe Emmett when HE was the one that was going to prank you first…but since I am a MORE DESCENT person than Emmett I am going to apologise… Bella I am truly sorry for what I did and I hope you don't tell Edward and that you forgive me," I finished and I was surprised with myself because it sounded better than I imagined.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"To the not telling Edward part or the 'I forgive you one?'"

"I forgive you one," laughed Bella and then she gave Emmett an evil stare.

"That is not fair!" yelled Emmett, "I didn't do anything and you have known me longer and you FORGIVE her!"

"Oh, shut up Emmett!" I yelled staring back out the front window.

Emmett huffed angrily and stared out the side window. It looked like he was about to go into a sulk. He most likely is.

Well yes, it's short but I quite like it. Well the next chapter is bloody damn obvious. Cassie, Alice, Bella and Emmett go shopping. LOL.

Eloise


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Trip!

_Two thousand years later and I update! I have been seriously stuck on this story and had no idea what to write next. I got my inspiration for this chapter through The Vampire Diaries with Elena always finding herself getting kidnapped and what not. Not a spoiler at all! LOL! Also I have no idea where anything is geographically in Olympia. I'm from Brisbane, Australia and I haven't ever left the country. So sorry about the late update. Please leaves some reviews and try to be nice. XOX_

After what felt like another hundred years later we finally arrived in Olympia. Emmett decided that he would make pain of himself again and decided to say, "Are we there yet?" over and over and over and over again. Bella looked like she was going rip someone's head off by the end of the trip.

Alice recommended this wonderful shopping centre just a little out of the main city area. We soon found a park and set off shopping. We decided to keep Emmett so he could carry all the shopping. Not that it would be any problem if Alice or I carried our shopping, we were just lazy. The only time we stopped was when we had to stop for food for Bella.

Since we were shopping so much I thought it handy to grab all my Christmas gifts. I went off by myself as the others went to the closest clothing store. I was happily walking through Target just looking through the jeans. I have to admit Target doesn't have bad jeans. I slowly how my way to the electronics section trying to find the first season of the Vampire Diaries. Rosalie and Alice were getting really into it. I, myself, loved the series as well. I wanted to find a Damon Salvatore and I am his Elena. I was day dreaming the idea for a while now. I couldn't exactly help it. Damon was freaking hot!

I found it when I sensed I was being watched. I looked around and tried to find minds I could open and to see who was close. It wasn't working and so now I was on red alert to find what was bothering me. I picked up my phone and started to call Alice.

"Cassie, what's up?" Alice trill came from the other end.

"Alice, I have the oddest feeling that I am being watch-"

Then I saw him. He had blood red eyes with jet black hair. His lips were twisted up in a smirk that would even make Draco Malfoy proud. I was sure he wasn't going to attack me in broad daylight in the middle of a busy Target. I mean, come on! Haven't they heard of the Volturi?

His smirk became even more defined when he held up a sealed jar of thick, red liquid. I instantly knew what it was. Blood. Human Blood. My worst enemy. What did he want with me? I never met the guy before. I could still hear Alice's voice coming from the phone.

"Turn off the phone," he said quietly. I did what he asked and placed the phone back into my bag.

"What do you want with me?" I asked and quickly regret that I asked. He slowly lifted the jar and pulled off the lid. He quickly blew some of the stench into my face and I before I knew it I was out like a light.

After what felt like forever I slowly opened my eyes and looked around room. It was dark and shabby and oddly looked like a basement. I felt really quite sick like I just ate a raw chicken. There wasn't much in the room apart from a chair and an old bookcase which nothing in it. It was certainly an old room and I felt like I was back in 1918. How long was I out for? It would be roughly 80 days by this stage.

I stood up from my chair and started to talk towards the door. I felt extremely dizzy and felt like I was about to hurl at any moment. I was almost at the door when I slammed into the bastard that kidnapped me from Target.

"I wouldn't try to walk too much if I were you," He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down onto the sofa. I gingerly tried to pick myself up and rip his head off but the human blood made me too weak.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" I wanted answers.

"My name is Jason and it's not me who wants you it's someone else," He sat in the chair with a totally blank expression on his face. His eyes were looking just as blank.

"So you're the delivery boy?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that," He then rose from the chair, "Anyway he will be arriving in a few days and my job is to make sure you don't escape even though you cannot even with or without me."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter can create force fields that can stop people from entering and leaving and even blocks them from mind control," Jason began.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked completely confused why Jason would do all of this for Peter.

"It's not like I can leave either," with that Jason left the room. I was still so confused about everything that was going on. I was tempted on looking into Jason's mind to see what Peter looked like and what was going to happen to me. I was hoping that everyone was looking for me. I missed them all so much especially Jake. I haven't seen Jake in such a long time. I was sincerely hoping they were looking for me.

ALICE'S POV

It has been 10 days and we still don't know what to do to get Cassie back. Edward was practically beside himself with worry. Jacob wasn't much better. He decided to take out his anger at a nearby tree. I was trying to search for her but it was like trying to look through a brick wall. Everyone wasn't themselves and really they were looking at me for when I would come out with the answer. My family relies on me way too much.

"Alice," Edward walked into my room looking quite sick himself.

"Edward, I can't see anything so please stop trying," I started and I ran out the room for I was totally sick of them asking me. Why don't they look for answers themselves? I'm worried about Cassie! We all are!

I stomped into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were and sat with them. I felt sudden warmth go through me and I knew it was Jasper. He was who I wanted right now. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his love and support calm me. I closed my eyes just thinking how it felt being in his arms.

"Don't worry Alice," Jasper started while kissing my head, "We will find Cassie soon."

"I know," I murmured, "I hate feeling blind."

"You'll find a loophole. You always do."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. I tried to smile a little and he gave me a soft kiss. I felt a little happier at that.

Emmett and Rosalie were still out searching the area of Olympia. For us to help her, I don't see there is much we can do now. It will take a miracle if she escapes.

CASSIE'S POV


End file.
